James T. Kirk (alternate reality)
:You may be looking for the prime universe James T. Kirk. James Tiberius Kirk is a Starfleet captain for the Federation. He is best known for commanding the . Biography Early life (2233-2255) James T. Kirk was born on the shuttlecraft of the USS Kelvin to Winona Kirk and George Kirk - just minutes before the death of his father, in 2233. He was named after his mother's father, James, and his father's father, Tiberius. His father's last moments involved him hearing James for the first time and finding out he was a boy before deciding on a name with his wife. Kirk was a rebel growing up, in 2246 he took his stepfather's antique car and sent it over a cliff, and engaging in bar fights. In 2255 Captain Christopher Pike, who wrote his dissertation on the USS Kelvin - the ship that George Kirk commanded for a few minutes before he died - attempted to talk some sense into the rebellious Kirk and persuade him to join Starfleet, firmly believing that he could do more with himself than get into bar fights and break all the laws in the state of Iowa. Kirk was laughing at the idea of joining Starfleet, but Pike reassured him that with his aptitude he could make captain and have his own ship in only eight years. Not too long after their conversation, and much to the surprise of Captain Pike, Kirk decided to join Starfleet Academy. It was on his trip to the Academy where he first met Leonard McCoy. Starfleet Academy (2255-2258) .]] While in Starfleet Academy, Kirk had become friends with McCoy and had already taken the Kobayashi Maru test two times, and failed. However, after failing the first two times, he decided that the third time, he would win, with McCoy curious as to how. Kirk managed to cheat the test and succeeded in winning. Spock, who programmed the "impossible" test, was angered at this. While discussing his cheating ways with his superiors, Kirk argued that the test itself was a cheat, and stated he didn't believe in a no-win scenario, something his father had also agreed with. During this discussion, Vulcan was under attack by Nero, and many of the Cadets were called into action, including McCoy, who was able to smuggle Kirk aboard the . Nero Spotted (2258) Kirk tries telling Pike and Spock about Nero's attack, and trap. Eventually, Kirk, McCoy, and Uhura are able to finally convince Pike about the trap. Pike raises the shields as warp ends and Nero is spotted attacking the other Federation ships, and killing many. Nero and Pike introduce themselves to each other after Nero hails him (after finding out which ship Pike's on), asking him to come aboard the Narada to discuss a cease fire. Although Kirk and Spock know it's a trap, Pike still agrees to Nero's demands. Nero sends his mining platform down on Vulcan with plans on destroying it. Pike has Sulu, Olson, and Kirk (since he's not supposed to be there anyway) follow him to the shuttle. He has them jump out and parachute down to the mining platform to stop Nero. Attack on Vulcan (2258) Kirk and Sulu lands on the mining platform (Olson is killed while trying to land), and face off against two of Nero's Romulan soldiers. Kirk and Sulu eventually kill them both before attempting to destroy the platform. Sulu falls from the platform before they can be beamed off, and Kirk dives off after him. He catches Sulu and quickly asks to be beamed up. Chekov quickly rushes to the transporter room and saves their lives just before they impact the ground. Marooned (2258) Spock decides to have Kirk marooned for his actions. Kirk wakes up in his pod and climbs out. He climbs out of the hole in the ice and noticed nothing is around but snow, ice and coldness. After wandering, he is spotted, and chased by a monster. Another, bigger monster eats that one and Kirk is chased again. Kirk flees into a cave, and is almost eaten, but is saved by a stranger. When the stranger turns, it is the elder Spock. Spock explains Nero's story to him and mentions that Kirk would be the Captain of the Enterprise by now in his timeline. Spock mind melds with Kirk to help him explain, leaving Kirk emotional. Spock advises Kirk to bring up an emotional reaction from the young Spock, in order to take control, and become the Captain of the Enterprise, as he was in the original timeline. Kirk and Spock travel to an outpost on the icy planet, and find a man called Montgomery Scott, who Spock calls Scotty after knowing him from his own timeline. Scotty and Kirk beam aboard the Enterprise, and are eventually captured by security because of young Spock. Taking Control (2258) .]] With the advice the of the elder Spock, Kirk provoked the young Spock to attack him by mentioning the death of his mother and the annihilation of his planet. Spock attacked Kirk, and though Kirk tried to defend himself, Spock got the upper hand and began strangling him. His father stopped him from killing Kirk. Spock resigned command and after McCoy told Kirk they had no Captain and no First Officer to replace him, Kirk stepped up, and took command, after the urging of the elder Spock earlier. Kirk then decided either "...we're going down...or they are." about the Narada. Spock then demanded that he would go to the Narada to stop Nero, with Kirk letting him, but also stating that he would go too. Spock told Kirk that he would try to stop him with a rule, but Kirk would only just ignore it. The Wrath of Nero (2258) Kirk and Spock beamed aboard Nero's ship. However, instead of beaming in with the element of surprise, they were beamed in the middle of many of Nero's men. Kirk and Spock drew their phasers and a gun fight ensued, with Nero's men being killed. Kirk and Spock decide to split up, with Spock diverting Nero away from Earth and Kirk going to find Pike. Kirk finds Nero and aims his phaser at him. Ayel smacks Kirk across the face stopping him and a fight ensues. Nero nearly kills Kirk but when he hears about Spock's diversion, he leaves to stop him; leaving Ayel to fight Kirk. Nero jumps from ledge to ledge and Kirk, avoiding Ayel quickly jumps after him, but slides and hangs onto the ledge. Ayel jumps after Kirk and picks him up by the neck, but Kirk grabs his gun and shoots him in the chest, killing him. Kirk finds Pike, and is beamed off of the Narada, and back to the Enterprise. He hails Nero on the view screen to discuss his fate. Kirk and Spock turn after a moment and discuss it between themselves. Spock isn't so lenient and wants Nero destroyed, though Kirk wants to give him a chance to survive. Kirk decides that he will give Nero and his remaining crew a chance to beam to the Enterprise and survive. After Nero declines, Kirk easily decides to have all weapons fired and Nero is killed, along with the destruction of the Narada. Escaping the Black Hole (2258) The Enterprise is suddenly caught in the middle of the Black Hole. They try to escape at warp speed, but it is to no avail. Kirk has Scotty put extra effort in escaping and they finally succeed. Captain of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2258-) Kirk gets his uniform and shows up on the bridge of the Enterprise. He tells McCoy to "Buckle up." before he sits in the Captain's chair. Spock arrives and asks to be Kirk's first officer, and Kirk agrees. Memorable Quotes The wit and wisdom of Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk. "I'd rather watch my planet destroyed a thousand times, and die in agony, than be helped by the Federation." "You got it. Fire everything" : - Kirk's response to Nero after suggesting Nero to surrender peacefully Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)